spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody to Love
Characters Nat Peterson Pilar Shubie Sadie Rechid Fred Frank Nancy Suzy Fish Tom Martha Smith Sally Tina-Fran Debbie Dr. Forrest Guard Transcript (Scene cuts to Pilar, Nat, Frank, Fred and Tom going to the movies) Guard: "Hold up. This is Couples Night, couples only." Pilar: "Okay. I guess we'll just have to do something else guys." Nat: "No, we won't." Nat walks in with Shubie, Frank walks in with Nancy, Tom walks in with Martha and Fred walks in with Sadie. (Scene cuts to Nat, Shubie and Pilar going on the Tunnel of Glove) Guard: "Couples only. Do we have any single riders?" The crowd shakes their heads. Nat and Shubie walk into the ride and Pilar walks back into the park. Frank: "Here you go honey." Frank hands Nancy a huge teddy bear he won at a booth. Nancy: "Thanks so much! You know I love teddy bears!" Nancy kisses Frank on the cheek and Pilar sighs and walks out of Glove World and into a park. Pilar sees Martha and Tom having a picnic. Tom: "I love you, Martha." Martha: "I love you too, Tom." Martha and Tom begin to kiss and Pilar sighs and walks into town. Pilar walks by a restaurant and see Mabel and Lenny holding hands at a table. Mabel notices Pilar staring at the in the window and pulls down a curtain. Mabel and Lenny laugh and Pilar sighs and walks away. (Scene cuts to Nat walking into Pilar's house later that day) Nat: "What's the matter?" Pilar: "It's not fair! How come all of my friends are married, but I'm not?" Nat: "Well, not all of your friends are married." Pilar: "You're married to Shubie. Frank and Nancy. Tom and Martha. Fred and Sadie. Oh, even Lenny is married to Mabel!" Nat: "Okay. Mabye all your friends are married, but there are millions of fish in the sea! What you need is a date night. I'll get a bunch of single ladies I know, and hopefully you'll find one who you really like." (Scene cuts Pilar sitting at a table in Fancy!) Debbie sits down. Debbie: "Hi. My name is Debbie. I work at Barg N' Mart." Pilar: "So, do you play any sports?" Debbie: "No. Unless you count cheerleading, I used to do that." Pilar: "So have you ever been married before, or have any kids?" Debbie: "Well, I've had two boyfriends, but they dumped me." Pilar: "Okay." Debbie leaves and walks outside. Nat: "So how did it go?" Debbie: "I like Pilar, but he's more of a one date kind of boyfriend. Now were's my money?" Nat hands her twenty dollars. (Scene cuts to Tina leaving Fancy!) Tina: "I don't like him." Nat hands her the money. (Scene cuts to Sally leaving Fancy!) Nat: "You don't like him very much do you?" Sally shakes her head. Sadie: "I'll pretend to be Pilar's girlfriend! No extra cost." Nat: "How'd you know about this?" Sadie: "Um, I heard you talking to Sally at work. I'll help you because we're friends. Unless we're more than friends, that works too." (Scene cuts to Sadie and Pilar going on a series of dates together) (Scene cuts to Fancy!) Sadie: "Pilar, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!" Pilar: "Oh, Sadie. Will you marry me?" Sadie: "YES! Yes I will marry you!" (Scene cuts to the hospital) Dr. Forrest: "Sadie, you're not pregnant. It seems you just gained some weight while dating Pilar. Sadie: "It's over." Sadie gets up and throws the ring at Pilar. (Scene cuts to Pilar's house) Nat: "So it didn't work with Sadie? You know Evelyn's still available." Pilar: "Nah. It's good to be single. I know you and the rest of the guys love your wives, but it's better for me if I'm alone and happy." (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Cleveland Indians Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes